Archaeoaevis (Final Fantasy XII)
Archaeoaevis is a dragon/plate wyrm-type enemy from Final Fantasy XII found in the south of Balamka Fault in Zertinan Caverns. Archaeoaevis can often be seen attacking the Gorgimera. It's one of the only sources of Emperor Scales via the monograph, needed for the Durandal from the Bazaar in the original version, or for the Mithuna in the Zodiac versions. In the Zodiac versions, Archaeoaevis has been made into one of the hardest opponents in the game due to its immensely improved stats and added Safety passive ability. Bestiary entry Page 1: Observations Page 2: Torn Note Stats Battle In the Zodiac versions, its HP ranges from 161,622 to 961,622 depending on its level (their levels are random between ~50 and 99), and it can inflict Confuse, Sap, Poison, and Disease on the entire party. It uses Dispelga if the player party is buffed. Its abilities are all different, but it remains weak to ice. It now uses Enrage and Battle Cry to gain some of the augments it gained innately at low health in the original version. Strategy Ribbon is a good accessory to wear for the battle, but one can manage without it. Bowline Sash immunizes against Confuse if the player doesn't have a Ribbon. Because Archaeoaevises' levels are random, the player can zone in and out until they find them at the lower end of their level potential. They can be blinded and confused, so bringing Blindga and Confuse can be useful. Karkata also inflicts Confuse on-hit. The player should aim to stay in front of them to avoid their tail attacks that kill characters in one blow. They can be Berserked to stop them from casting their spells, but this makes them physically stronger and faster. With the gambit Foe:Any: Bacchus's Wine as the top priority, the Archaeoaevises should be unable to inflict the party with statuses. Though the player still needs to worry about their attacks, they mostly miss if blinded. Wither works to cripple their strength, but is only available in endgame. One way to fight them is to lure them to an entrance to the area and zone out as soon as a party member dies. The player can then recover, zone back in, and fight until the Archaeoaevises fall. The player can set up a party member with Berserk, Bravery and Haste, while the other party members use Cleanse and Remedies. The player can also use two damage dealers, with the last party member buffing both. The player can also try a Machinist with the highest Battle Speed: once the Archaeoaevises start casting Enrage, the player should zone out. Machinist with Berserk (via Berserk Bracers is often most convenient) can get through a shot before the enemy's animation completes, and the player can keep zoning out, the Archaeoaevises continuing to use Enrage, but the effect will never complete as long as the player is quick enough. When one dies, the player can collect its loot. With the auto-save in The Zodiac Age version, the player can try repeatedly at the same loot until they get Emperor Scales. If the loot drop wasn't the desired item, the player can reload the auto-save and kill it again, for a chance of a different loot drop. The player can even time their zoning out so that the Archaeoaevis only needs one more hit to die. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' Gallery Archaeoaevis_FFXII.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). Etymology Related enemies *Gizamaluk *Twintania *Emperor Aevis *Dragon Aevis *Skulwyrm *Dragon Lich *Cataract Aevis *Vyraal (Mark) *Deathgaze (Mark) *Skullash (Rare) *Myath (Rare) *Tyrant (Boss) *Hydro (Boss) de:Archeoavis Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XII